Jayfeather's Quest
by Sky Stormsong
Summary: Jayfeather and Lionblaze wake up to find themselves in the time period of the AncientClan. Now Jay's Wing and Lion's Roar, the two try to find their way back, but come across a bigger problem. Full summary inside. Rated T.
1. Characs & Ch1

**A/N - I re-uploaded and replaced the chapters so that the first chapter will have some content instead of only the characters list. Everything else is the same.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Jayfeather and Lionblaze wake up during the time of the AncientClan. Now Jay's Wing and Lion's Roar, the two try to work out how to get back to the Clans. Butduring their search they find there are more problems than being stuck as AncientClan cats: the Dark Forest has followed them into the past.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I don't plan to make the Clans a huge part in the story, I decided to only post which characters will be seen often.  
><strong>

**From the Clans:  
><strong>

**Jayfeather (Jay's Wing) - **undersized gray tabby tom with [blind] bright blue eyes

**Lionblaze (Lion's Roar) - **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dovewing (Dove's Wing) - **fluffy gray she-cat with pale golden eyes

**Cinderheart - **dappled gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool - **silver-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Tigerheart - **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Breezepelt - **black tom with amber eyes

**From the AncientClan:  
><strong>

**Half Moon - **white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

Jayfeather opened his eyes and flicked his ears up in surprise. His surroundings were a lush green and the sounds of birds called in the distance. Ivy and leaves created the den and the nest next to his smelled strange, but oddly familiar at the same time. He looked up and then around. He knew he should remember this place, the scents, but the memories were hard to grasp and understand. Slowly he got out of the nest and padded through the curtain of ivy and leaves expecting to find the hunting grounds of StarClan.

Instead he saw the lake in the distance, its rhythmic lapping waves hitting the shore. Cats all around moved around or sat in groups mewing to each other. A queen was splayed across a huge flat rock watching her kits as they rolled around play-fighting. Another strange but familiar scent met him as a small white she-cat padded by. She stopped a tail-length away from him and flicked her tail happily at seeing him. "Hi, Jay's Wing!"

Sudden understanding crashed down on him like a wave on a shore. He was back with the AncientClan before they left for the mountains. Jay's Wing was his Clan name here.

"Hi, Half Moon," He called to her. She waved her tail again and trotted off in the direction of the lake. Jayfeather watched her go and wondered why he was brought here again. After his last time here, he had learned that the AncientClan were to become the Tribe of Rushing Water that resided in the mountains. The Clans had passed through and visited them when moving to the lake during the Great Journey. His siblings and himself also went to the Tribe once when they were in trouble.

But before the Tribe, they resided here by the lake where the Clans lived now. Jayfeather looked around scenting the air. A more familiar scent filled his senses and he jerked his head around in the direction. A golden tabby tom was hovering at the edges of the AncientClan's daily life, his amber gaze darting from one cat to another. Seeming to feel him watching, the tom turned his head and their eyes met. Immediately the tom's tail shot up and he bounded over touching noses with Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather! Where are we?" the golden tabby mewed quickly. His fur was fluffed out and he had a slight fear scent.

Jayfeather's eyes widened. "Lionblaze?"

The tom nodded. "Yeah. Have you already forgotten who your brother is or something?" Lionblaze's tail drooped to touch the ground. "What kind of brother are you, forgetting your own brother?"

He purred in amusement feeling a little better having someone he knew for certain here with him. "Oh, come off it, Lionblaze. I didn't forget you."

Lionblaze's tail perked up again and he mewed, "Good. So, where are we?"

"In the past when the AncientClan lived by the lake," Jayfeather glanced over his brother's shoulder and around to make sure no one was close enough to listen. "The AncientClan is what you know as the Tribe of Rushing Water."

His eyes widened and ears flicked. "The Tribe? Really?"

"Yeah. We're reincarnations of AncientClan cats. I'm Jay's Wing."

"And who am I?"

"You're Lion's Roar," a strange voice mewed behind Lionblaze. Lionblaze turned and both toms met the blue gaze of Half Moon. "You haven't gone and hit your head, have you?"

Lionblaze stared at her, shocked and feeling a little indignant. "Uh...no, I haven't."

She stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to Jayfeather. "Want to go hunting with me?"

"Uh," he stammered. There was a lot of things he wanted to talk to Lionblaze about and he still couldn't hunt. She would definitely think something was wrong if she found out. "Thanks, but no. Lion's Roar and I have already decided to hunt together. Right, Lion's Roar?"

"Yes." Lionblaze shuffled his paws on the ground.

Half Moon's eyes grew cold. "Fine." She stalked off into the trees without looking back and Jayfeather sighed. She-cats.

"So, um," the golden tabby stammered. "We should go hunting now that we've claimed we were."

"Yeah." Downcast, Jayfeather sighed.

Lionblaze's ears twitched and he turned to him with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Wait. You can't hunt, can you?"

"...No."

He purred. "Oh this is going to be fun. Come on! If things here are like they are now back home, I know where some good places for prey are."

_Oh no, _thought Jayfeather as he bounded after him.


	2. Ch2

**Ch.2**

Darkness only broken by a dull glow from fungus growing on the trees led the black tom to a clearing in the forest. A big rock stood at the edge of the clearing with a dark muscular tabby tom sitting on top. His eyes glowed amber as he watched the pair of cats wrestle and fight before him on the ground. After moons of training here with the other apprentices of the Dark Forest, the tom easily recognized the small dark tabby, so much like the tabby overseeing the fight, as Tigerheart of ShadowClan. He was fighting Hawkfrost, a former RiverClan cat.

The dark tabby looked up from the fight and met the tom's amber eyes. "Welcome, Breezepelt."

Breezepelt nodded and stepped through the undergrowth to stand off to the side. The battle continued until Tigerheart had pinned Hawkfrost to the ground with a paw on his throat. Light gleamed off the ShadowClan cat's claws.

"Very good, but there is still room for improvement."

Tigerheart nodded to the tabby tom. "Of course, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar turned his gaze back to Breezepelt. "Your turn. Show me what I have taught you."

Without warning, Hawkfrost crashed into him and pinned him, his ice blue eyes bright in the darkness. Breezepelt went limp and wiggled out from under him and landed a hard blow to the side of the dark tabby tom's head. He hissed and ran at him, claws out. The black tom dodged to the side and raked his claws down his side, leaving huge bleeding marks.

"You're going to wish you never did that to me." Hawkfrost growled. He leaped over Breezepelt and turned on his hind paws to rake his own claws down his flank. He turned and tried to dodge, but was too slow. The claws erupted pain in Breezepelt and he faltered, almost falling to the ground. Hawkfrost padded up to his side and raised his claws for another attack.

"Enough, Hawkfrost!"

At Tigerstar's command, his son stepped back and sheathed his claws. "Very well then."

"Breezepelt," The black tom turned to Tigerstar. "You have also done well, and I see you need more improvement in avoiding attacks from the enemy."

"Right," he huffed, catching his breath.

"But in hindsight of this I have a mission for you."

Breezepelt blinked. "What is it?"

The muscular dark tabby dropped down from the rock and padded up to him. "You will go into the past and make sure two certain cats never make it back to the correct time period. They are very vulnerable without their Clan to protect them and there is no Warrior Code to help them. Their deaths will prove very useful in the coming war."

He nodded and was confused by what he was told, but didn't say anything. Tigerstar nodded his approval and glanced over his shoulder, "Darkstripe."

A dark gray tabby with dark stripes appeared from the trees and bowed his head. "Yes, Tigerstar?"

With slight disdain in his voice, Tigerstar mewed, "Take Breezepelt to the pool."

"Of course." Darkstripe gestured for Breezepelt to follow him. Warily, the black tom fell in behind him as he was led through the forest. Odd sounds filled his ears and a sudden shriek ruffled his fur. The dark gray tabby led him further into the forest before turning and entering a clearing. A pool of water filled most of the clearing. When Breezepelt bent his head to look down, he could see cats he didn't recognize unaware of him watching.

Breezepelt turned to Darkstripe. "What now?"

He didn't say anything as he stared at the water. Feeling edgy, he stepped to the side. The movement made Darkstripe look up. "In you go."

He launched himself at Breezepelt and rolled with him until he was at the edge of the pool. The black tom tried pushing him off, but the Dark Forest warrior was slightly stronger. He felt the water touch the tips of his ears.

"Don't forget what Tigerstar told you." The tom gave a huge shove sending Breezepelt into the water. Panicking, he took a big breath of air before he sunk in. The surface of the pool that showed the Dark Forest vanished and he fell and fell.

As his lungs started to scream for air, he broke surface in a small pool in a cave. The sound of a waterfall echoed around. He swam to the edge and dragged himself out. Breezepelt thought he should recognize the place, but didn't bother to dwell on it. Somewhere here were two cats that he needed to find and kill, and he had a small idea of who they were.


	3. Ch3

****A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read and/or read and reviewed my story. Continue to send in those reviews! Oh-I also made this one longer :) Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3<strong>

"Nice catch!" praised Half Moon when Jayfeather returned back to camp. Lionblaze padded behind him with a smug expression. The rabbit Jayfeather was dragging was actually his brother's catch. He had also caught three mice that were currently dangling by their tails from his mouth. The gray tabby didn't say anything as he dropped the prey at Half Moon's paws. She flicked her ears happily and asked, "Want to eat with me?"

"If you want." He sat at her side and gestured for Lionblaze to sit beside him. Together, with Jayfeather and Half Moon sharing the rabbit, the three ate in silence. Jayfeather let himself forget all the troubles being their presented, especially with Lionblaze there this time. Ever since the last time he was here, he had somewhat missed being with Half Moon. She made him feel things he never thought he would experience, especially as a medicine cat. Some days he wished he wasn't a medicine cat and that he could have Half Moon as his mate.

"So...any plans for the rest of this day?" asked Half Moon. Jayfeather shot a glance at Lionblaze unsure of what to say. The two brothers needed a private place to talk where no cat could come across them unannounced so they can talk about what to do now that they were there. Despite how much he loved and had missed Half Moon and liked having his sight back, the gray tabby knew that they needed to find out the reason why they were there and then find a way back to their own time. He muffled his sigh-he didn't want Half Moon to worry-and mewed, "Actually Lion's Roar has promised to show me something he's been keeping hidden from me."

Lionblaze's mouth opened to protest but was cut off by Jayfeather's tail covering his mouth. The white she-cat's gaze flitted from one to the other suspiciously before shrugging. "Whatever." She wiped her tongue over her muzzle to remove the last traces of fresh-kill and turned away to walk towards where a group of cats were. Her head shook and Jayfeather caught the last words she said. "Toms."

"So... Uh..." The golden tabby pawed at the remains of his fresh-kill absently. "What is it that I'm supposed to show you?"

Jayfeather looked around to make sure there were no other cats listening before replying, "Nothing. I lied so we could be alone."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The brother scooted closer to Lionblaze. "Being here is nice, but we're here for some reason. I don't know what that reason is, Lionblaze, and without that reason...we'll never be able to leave."

"Are you sure it isn't Half Moon you're here about?" he asked teasingly.

Jayfeather's skin blushed red with embarrassment under his fur. "No, I'm sure StarClan-or whoever-hasn't sent me here to be with Half Moon." _Although I sometimes wish that was the case, _he thought.

"Then whatever reason could there be?"

"Something about the Three perhaps."

"Why would we be sent here for that? Wouldn't we have been sent to StarClan or the Dark Forest or something?"

The gray tabby sighed. "I would like to stay out of the Dark Forest unless it's necessary. But probably not. Maybe there's something here that's important for us-like our past life." Another thought occurred to Jayfeather and he added, "Or maybe there is no reason for us being here. We could just be here."

Lionblaze flicked his tail in agitation. "But why no reason? We should be back in ThunderClan making sure everyone is okay. Who knows what could be happening? WindClan has been stealing our prey for a few days now and ShadowClan have been crossing our border! The Clans could be fighting at this very moment!"

Leaves rustled nearby and both toms froze. Lionblaze lifted his nose and opened his mouth to take in scent. His fur stood on end and Jayfeather bristled.

"Breezepelt," hissed the gray tabby.

A black tom appeared through a bush and stood a bit back away from the two. "Well...here are the halfClan cats. Figures it'd be you two I'm sent after." His claws were unsheathed and his fur was fluffed out making him appear twice his size. Lionblaze growled and unsheathed his claws as well, moving slightly in front of Jayfeather to protect him. Unlike himself, Jayfeather wasn't invulnerable and couldn't fight beyond the basic skills all medicine cats possessed. Behind him the gray tabby flicked his tail back and forth, his claws digging into the grass and soft soil.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze demanded. "Why are you here?"

He padded forward a little, his claws glinting in the sunlight. "Hasn't StarClan told your brother yet, halfClan?"

"No, they haven't," growled Jayfeather. "And it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter, you say? Well then..." Breezepelt gave a fake yawn and settled himself down onto the grass. "I guess I'll just stay a while." His eyes alighted on a mouse Lionblaze didn't eat. "Pass me that mouse, will you?"

"You no good fox-hearted-" Jayfeather clamped his tail over Lionblaze's muzzle and prepared to try and keep him back. Breezepelt watched this with some amusement and rested his head on his paws.

"Never mind. I wasn't hungry anyway." The WindClan cat closed his eyes. Lionblaze lunged forward slightly but didn't lay a claw on him. Jayfeather sighed slightly and mewed, "Leave the mousebrain where he is. We have more important matters to deal with." _Starting with why Breezepelt is here..._

The two brothers padded away into the edge of the forest and sat down among the shade. Jayfeather's eyes strayed toward Half Moon. She sat with two she-cats he knew were his friends. Her tail waved erratically and her ears were perked; she looked so happy that he wondered what they were talking about. He worried about how Breezepelt's presence could affect his love and the AncientClan-what could it do to the past? The gray tabby clawed the grass in agitation. Why did that fox-hearted-no-good cat have to come here?

"Maybe Breezepelt is the reason why we're here," commented Lionblaze. His brother glanced at him to find his eyes staring off at nothing. "He is part of the Dark Forest. Tigerstar could have sent him here to disrupt out past lives. He could probably make us not exist in the future."

Jayfeather wondered if that could be it. It was true Breezepelt was part of the Dark Forest-he had tried killing the medicine cat at the Moonpool when he went to look for Poppyfrost. He had attacked him along with another cat of the Dark Forest trying to kill him. If they had succeeded the Three would be no more and Tigerstar would have prevailed where he had lost before. The Clans would be no more and Tigerstar would be the lake's tyrant.

"I think you're right," he whispered. Lionblaze turned to him. "Tigerstar has sent Breezepelt to kill us."

"Then he's why we're here!"

"No. Listen, Lionblaze," Jayfeather met his gaze with startling blue eyes. "He's not here to kill our past selves. He's here to kill _us._ It's the only way he can succeed."

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "But that's what I said."

"StarClan didn't send us to take care of Breezepelt. We're here for an entirely different reason we don't know and if he kills us there's no telling what's going to happen to the Clans." His gaze when to Breezepelt. "If we die, we practically give the Clans and the lake to Tigerstar."


	4. Ch4

**Sorry for the short chapter :( It just felt right to leave it as is...**

**Enjoy though :)**

****~Sky****

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4<strong>

Tigerstar gazed silently down on the training that was happening before his Highrock. His mind and eyes were with Breezepelt as the young tom set off on the task he had given him. So far Tigerstar wasn't impressed. Admittedly, the ex-ShadowClan leader could have chosen better in who he sent-Tigerheart was quite skilled and better at fighting than the WindClan warrior-but he felt that Breezepelt should go. So he sent him.

And regretted it every moment.

The WindClan cat had failed to do his task so far. He had found the cats he ordered him to kill, but for some reason he couldn't fathom, the tom didn't kill them outright. It reminded Tigerstar of kits playing with their fresh-kill in the nursery. Irritation flooded the dark leader and his tail flicked in disgust. Yes, he could have sent someone more capable of taking care of the nuisances. Perhaps he should have sent someone else. Someone more capable.

Or maybe he made the right decision in sending the hair-brained cat. He could always hope he would end up killed by the very cats Tigerstar wanted dead. That idea made him flick his ears is sick enjoyment. Yes, maybe he would end up dead by them, and he would send in another pawn to do what needed to be done.

There was a reason why he was the most feared cat in all the Clans.

Dovewing missed Tigerheart's visits. Ever since the disappearance of her former mentor Lionblaze and ThunderClan's medicine cat Jayfeather, the fluffy gray she-cat had been confined to camp except for patrols. No trace of the two toms had been found so far and many of her Clanmates believed one of the other Clans had killed them and hid the bodies. Firestar, the fiery-red leader of ThunderClan, had come to the newly made warrior asking if she heard anything of them or what could have happened to them, but she couldn't say anything. She hadn't heard anything since the last night she saw them.

Saddened, she entered the warriors' den and glanced wistfully at Lionblaze's nest. If she focused enough she could scent the last remnants of his scent that had faded over the past days. Cinderheart, her sister's former mentor and Lionblaze's friend, was curled up in her nest next to his. Her nose was buried under her tail and her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm of sleep. The dappled gray tabby she-cat had been one of the cats at the front of the patrols searching for the missing toms, always volunteering until she was forced to rest.

She curled up into her own nest and closed her eyes, stretching her senses far and wide, searching for any signs of the missing cats. Finding nothing, she sighed and curled up tighter, tail covering her nose. Dovewing hoped they hadn't gotten themselves into trouble. Lionblaze may be unable to fall in battle, but what about the world itself? What if he fell down a deep hole or into the lake? He couldn't possibly fight nature and Jayfeather... Well, Jayfeather was only a medicine cat. Despite his abilities, he was still only that and he had no fighting abilities whatsoever. Worry gnawed at her insides. She _needed_ to find them, make sure they were safe.

Thinking about the golden tabby and gray tabby, Dovewing fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Ch5

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long :( Writer's block sucks sometimes T.T**

**Hope everyone enjoys :D And the next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Sky**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5<strong>

Jayfeather gestured with his tail for Lionblaze to follow as he padded to the curled up form of Breezepelt. As the two approached, the WindClan cat looked up and gave an enormous yawn. "What do you two want?"

"We need to talk," Jayfeather stated bluntly, sitting down. His brother sat beside him and he wrapped his tail around him.

Breezepelt glared at them. "About what? I'm not going to tell-"

Lionblaze cut him off. "We know already. Just shut up and listen."

The WindClan cat growled but said nothing when the medicine cat continued. "You were never an AncientClan cat so no one knows who you are here. That could influence the future, our time, and change things too drastically. Especially if you go about spewing nonsense about the Clans and the Dark Forest."

"So?"

"You can destroy the chances of the Clans coming to be," Lionblaze picked up.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I care about that?"

Jayfeather sighed. _Is he really that stupid?_ "You won't exist if the Clans don't come to be. None of it will exist. So keep your mouth shut about any of that."

"And you'll have to go by a new name as well," Lionblaze's eyes gleamed. "You can't argue about the name either, unless you want to risk the consequences."

Breezepelt looked between the two of them and growled, "Fine. What's my name then?"

Lionblaze opened his mouth and Jayfeather clamped his tail over it. He glared at the gray tabby as he mewed, "You'll go by Crow's Feather."

The WindClan cat glared at them, but said nothing. Jayfeather glanced over at Lionblaze who was holding back laughter. The medicine cat hadn't meant to be funny; the name he chose was to fit Breezepelt in some sort of way. Since his father was Crowfeather, it seemed to fit almost perfectly. Nothing else would have worked, he thought, without getting discovered and risking everything. It'd be enough to keep Breezepelt quiet without having to worry about what the other cats would think about a strange cat with a strange name.

Jayfeather left Breezepelt alone with Lionblaze as he entered the forest. The familiar scents quieted his worries slightly and he could hear the sound of prey. Mice scurried and scuffled in the undergrowth and overhead a blackbird gave a call. His mind strayed back to before he woke up during the time of the AncientClan cats. Dovewing had helped find herbs-her senses were quite extraordinary-and her sister Ivypool had come to him with a scratch behind her ear which was easy enough to treat. The Clans were uneasy with each other and the chances of a battle were quite possible. He showed Brightheart where he had found a new spot where marigold grew and taught new exercises to Briarlight. The young warrior was still healthy and, even though she regretted being unable to do her warrior duties, she found new ways that she could help. The kits liked playing with her and she was helpful in sorting herbs and treating patients. She might not be able to walk again, but she was still a great asset to her Clan.

"Jay's Wing?" a voice called softly into his thoughts. Jayfeather looked around and spotted Half Moon passing through a bush off to the side in front of him. She touched her nose to his and mewed, "You have a look of worry on you face. What's wrong?"

He couldn't tell her that he worried about his Clanmates that he had left behind in the future or that Breezepelt was there to kill his brother and himself. There was also the war to come between the Dark Forest and StarClan. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just tired," he lied.

She studied him a few moments and fell into step with him. "Okay. Want to go hunting with me?"

Panic fluttered in Jayfeather's chest. "Sure. I'll go this way, further into the woods, and you go hunt near the lake?"

Her eyes brightened at his answer. "Yes! Meet me by the lake shore when you're done!" She darted off towards the lake and he sighed in relief. He was glad she didn't think he was trying to avoid her.

Thinking of trying to catch something, he scented the air while listening for prey. The scent of mice met his nostrils and he turned in the direction of the scent, falling into the hunter's crouch, something he learned long ago but never got to use. He crept up and silently passed by a bush to find the mouse nibbling on a seed at the foot of a tree. Jayfeather put one paw in front of the other, barely stepping down and making no sound.

_I almost have it. Lionblaze won't believe it,_ Jayfeather thought as he took one last step, preparing to pounce. He waggled his haunches, but before he could leap a sudden sound disturbed nearby bushes, scaring the mouse away. Standing, he hissed and faced what scared off his prey. "Hey! What do you think-" He fell silent, surprised.

Before him stood a familiar fluffy gray she-cat whose scent reminded him of the hollow, ThunderClan's camp. She met his gaze, fur bristled slightly and fear scent slightly covering her own. Without a second's hesitation, she ran up to him and touched his shoulder with her tail. "Jayfeather! Why can't I sense our Clan? Or the others? And why are there strange cats?"

He hushed her and mewed quietly, "Keep your voice down and come with me. Lionblaze and I will explain it all." Jayfeather felt a pang of guilt. He felt bad for leaving Half Moon behind without any explanation about where he was going, but Dovewing didn't know anything about the AncientClan, and he didn't want her to ruin everything they were preventing Breezepelt from doing, even though she had a past self.


	6. Ch6

**A/N - Sorry about the delay. I couldn't write for a while (mix of both writer's block and my computer was out of commission D:), but here is the next chapter. It's a little short..but I hope it's enjoyable.**

**~Sky S.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dovewing didn't believe what she was told at first. The idea of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and herself being former AncientClan cats was a little over-whelming for her, but she soon understood and followed along. She was a little surprised to also see Breezepelt there, but didn't think too much about it. Jayfeather and Lionblaze didn't seem worried about him so she didn't find that she needed to worry about him either.<p>

"Then who am I?" she asked Jayfeather. Dovewing found Breezepelt's staring a little unnerving and had sat herself where a tree would block his view.

He gazed behind her for a few moments before replying, "You are Dove's Wing. My sister."

"Your _sister_?"

Jayfeather nodded but didn't say more. He turned his head and studied the forest the golden tabby had disappeared into. Dovewing looked over her shoulder and tried stretching her senses out in the direction he was staring. If anything was out there that Jayfeather was trying to find she couldn't hear it. She couldn't even hear Lionblaze who had left just a moment ago to hunt prey.

"What happened to my power?" she whispered. Where once where she would have heard all the sounds of the forest, the lake and everything else there was nothing. Just a huge void where once there was sound. It felt like cotton had suddenly been stuffed into her ears and she couldn't pull it out. _How could any warrior follow just by this much of sound?_ she wondered.

Rustling brush caused both cats to turn to see Lionblaze walking over with three mice dangling by their tails from his mouth. He paused at the sight of his past apprentice before continuing forward and dropping them at her paws. "So you're here too."

She nodded. "I woke up in the forest and didn't know where I was, but I could detect traces of Jayfeather's scent, so I followed it here."

The golden tabby sighed and stretched before sitting down tail wrapped around his paws. "Well, with you here, we're back to being the Three."

"But I don't have my power."

Jayfeather tilted his head to the side as he thought over Dovewing's comment. Since Dovwing couldn't stretch out her senses like she could back in ThunderClan, did that mean that Lionblaze and himself were without their powers as well? It wasn't something easy to find out. They hadn't been a fight since they arrived and he hadn't tried walking in the dreams or try talking to StarClan yet. With Half Moon around he had been preoccupied by her and trying to hide the fact they weren't all exactly who they seemed to be. That coupled with Breezepelt not belonging at all and trying to hide that as well had kept him very busy.

But now with the arrival of Dovewing, whose power was always working and always there, with it not working since she woke in the times of the AncientClan, it brought a matter up that he hadn't really considered.

His ears twitched. Perhaps this is why they're here. To guarantee that their powers become their powers, but if that was all, what about Breezepelt? Except for the WindClan cat being part of the Dark Forest and the supposed warrior that was sent to kill Lionblaze, Dovewing and himself, there was nothing else about him that Jayfeather could think up that would give a sense of unknown danger. Yet, and he couldn't shake the feeling, that regardless of him knowing what they do now, there was still something, something that seemed...wrong. Out of place. Something that would erupt and possibly destroy what they have in the future. It gave the gray tabby a sense of urgency and anxiety. They needed to figure it out soon, very soon.

"Jayfeather, what should we do?" Lionblaze asked quietly. "If Dovewing doesn't have her powers, we might not have ours as well."

He looked to Dovewing then his brother and sighed. "I'm not sure. I guess we keep searching, but..."

"What?" Dovewing's gaze went from one to the other. "But what?"

Jayfeather turned his gaze to Breezepelt who was hidden by trees and brush back where they had left him. "I have a feeling if we don't find out soon, we'll be in a lot of trouble and the Clans would be destroyed."


	7. Ch7

"I don't trust any of the cats here," mumbled Cinderheart beside Ivypool. The silver-white she-cat looked up at her past mentor. The gray tabby's eyes glowed slightly in the moonlight. "So far only ThunderClan cats have disappeared along with one WindClan cat. Who knows what the others know? There might not have been any scent of other Clans, or rogues, but someone has to be doing it. They just have to be."

Ivypool didn't know what to think about that. Yes, a moon ago her sister had disappeared, but for a day or so she assumed her sister finally went out looking for Lionblaze and Jayfeather. After a week though it became clear that she hadn't went to search for them; she had disappeared as well. Like with Lionblaze and Jayfeather, her scent also couldn't have been found on ThunderClan territory, but it also had rained a little through the first few nights she was gone and any scent of her, and possibly the one who took her if there was one, was washed away with it.

Cinderheart sighed, "If only we knew where they have gone." The warrior walked away to sit with a small group of ThunderClan cats and Ivypool sighed as well. She wished she knew where they had gone, then maybe all the hostility during the Gathering would dissipate. It put her on edge, all the cats glaring and hissing slight at each other. For some reason, she believed none of the other Clans had anything to do with it. At nights when she visited the Dark Forest for training, there was a feeling of self-pride and accomplishment there that seemed to come from Tigerstar whenever he was around. At first she thought it was because Breezepelt was gone-she had secretly been glad of that-but when he didn't return and she didn't seem him on border patrols or hunting across the moor, she started thinking there was something more to his disappearance.

And now her sister has disappeared. She knew about her sister's secret along with Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's. It was the reason why she was still visiting the Dark Forest at night in her dreams. They wanted her to spy and gather information for them to hopefully prepare for whatever it was they were prophesied to do. She never quite understood what it was and she thought they didn't either, but it was a prophecy and her sister was a part of it. She wanted to protect her.

"Ivypool!" Someone hissed her name and she almost jumped. She turned and made out Tigerheart's amber eyes in the bushes behind her. He came forward a little more and whispered, "Ivypool, I need to speak to you."

Ivypool glanced around to make sure no one was watching and quietly slipped into the bush with the ShadowClan warrior. He led her a little further away from the clearing before sitting and asking, "Where's Dovewing? Wasn't she allowed to come?"

She knew Dovewing and Tigerheart had been seeing each other frequently at night whenever they could and about the love between them. Her sister could never hide this look in her eyes that she always seemed to have when the dark tabby was around and she had seen it often enough in all the cats in her Clan that had mates to understand that it was love. She didn't approve, but Dovewing seemed too intent on seeing him regardless of what Ivypool could do, and she always did her duties so she didn't bother her about it much.

"...She disappeared."

His fur bristled in alarm. "Disappeared? Like the other cats?"

"Yeah."

She watched him pace a little before freezing with one paw in the air. His eyes had widened and Ivypool tilted her head before taking a step forward towards him. "Tigerheart?"

"Huh?" He met her eyes before glancing away. "It's nothing. It's just...um."

"What, Tigerheart?"

He moved himself closer to her and brushed her ear with his muzzle. "Tonight meet me in the Dark Forest when you enter. Don't go for training. I have something I must show you."

"Uh, okay," Ivypool muttered as the dark tabby darted off back towards the clearing. She slowly followed and took a seat by Cinderheart. The older warrior glanced at her before turning her gaze to the tree where the leaders of the Clans sat. The younger warrior stared straight ahead as the leaders spoke and thought about what Tigerheart said.

_"I have something I must show you."_

_What is it that you want to show me, Tigerheart?_ she wondered. The Dark Forest came back to mind and all the cats that she had met there. Once again Breezepelt came to her mind; the black cat who she always despised, who seemed to have a hatred for ThunderClan that was unmatched. She had heard what others said about how he was the half-brother to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. That his father and their father was Crowfeather and that he mated with Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat before Ivypool was born. Something seemed wrong about him to her that she couldn't place. Maybe Tigerheart thought so too?

Soon the Gathering was over and Firestar was bringing together all the ThunderClan cats to leave. She absently followed Cinderheart into the group and padded by her side as they headed back to their own territory.

_What could it be?_

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened to meet the dreary, dim and damp surroundings of the Dark Forest. She stretched and shook moisture from her fur as her eyes searched around her for Hawkfrost. Ivypool didn't want to get caught before Tigerheart showed her whatever it is he wanted to.<p>

Brush and leaves rustling made her fur bristle as she turned to see Tigerheart bounding into the clearing she had arrived in. He panted heavily as he mewed, "Good. You're here. Follow me, we have no time."

"No time?" she called after him as she ran after him back into the trees. He nodded but didn't say another word. Tigerheart led them along a twisting path through the dim forest seeming to follow a path that didn't exist. Ivypool hoped they weren't getting lost; not appearing for their training when they were there was one thing, but getting lost and needing Hawkfrost's or someone else's help while they were supposed to be at training was another. They would be in huge trouble if they were found out.

Suddenly Tigerheart skidded to a stop at a pool of water in the middle of the forest. She looked down into to lap water but jumped back when she saw cats within it. Once her heart stopped beating erratically, she padded back to it and took another look. It showed the territories around the lake and strange cats living there. None of them were familiar to the ThunderClan cat, but she could tell by the surroundings that where they were was somewhere around ThunderClan or WindClan. Tigerheart came to her side and mewed quietly, "Breezepelt was pushed into here a moon or so ago, when he supposedly went missing. I had followed Darkstripe and him here after I heard he was to go into the past."

"Into the past?" echoed Ivypool.

"Yeah. This pool leads to the past of the lake territories. Before there are Clans." He gazed into it. "Tigerstar told Breezepelt to kill two certain cats that would be there. He said that it'd be easier to kill them there than to kill them here, in this time."

Shock rippled through her. "You don't think it was Lionblaze and Jayfeather? The ones who went missing first?"

When he met her eyes, they were filled with sadness. "I believe so. And now that your sister is gone and him still missing, I think he'll kill her too."

They stood in silence for a moment, both gazing down at the pool. Cats walked and mewed in laughter. Everyone looked so happy. Ivypool lifted her head and growled, "I'm going to stop Breezepelt."

Tigerheart brushed his tail against her pelt. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I wanted you to help me defy Tigerstar along with me. I won't let him take Dovewing's life, even if it's through Breezepelt."

She nodded and looked back to the pool. "Then on the count of three?"

"Yes."

Ivypool took a deep breath. "One."

"Two."

Together they jumped as they both screeched, "Three!" They landed in the pool and sunk like stones deeper into it.


	8. Ch 8

**A/N - Here's the next chapter to JQ. Thanks to all who's been patient for my updates. I'll try writing more, but my writer's block is still around :( But I'll try getting something up at some point.**

* * *

><p>"Cold, cold!" panted Ivypool as she pulled herself from the pool of water and collapsed on the side. Tigerheart joined her and shook himself so the water would fly off his pelt. She screeched as more water landed on her. "Tigerheart!"<p>

He twitched his ears and purred a little. "Sorry."

The ThunderClan warrior slowly got to her paws and shook her pelt out making sure to hit Tigerheart some with the water that came off hers and looked around. They stood in a stone hollow that a stone path worn by countless paws led up and out. Moonlight fell in through a hole in the ceiling glancing off the pool and making it glow. The silver-white she-cat licked down a stray tuft of fur on her chest in nervousness as she realized where they were. "We're at the Moonpool."

Tigerheart nodded and started padding up the path that led out. "But _when_ are we?"

She followed him out and paused at the entrance to the Moonpool. Everything looked newer and greener after being in the Dark Forest. In the distance the two warriors could make out the lake where a reflection of the moon was shining. The island that the Clans used for the Gathering was still where it was but didn't have the tree bridge that all the cats used to cross the water. Closer on the moorland two cats chased after a rabbit, the wind blowing back their fur.

"I think we're in the past," the ShadowClan cat murmured.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather's right ear twitched as he slowly pulled himself awake from dreams filled with darkness. He had tried entering Half Moon's dreams before falling asleep himself to only have normal dreams he hadn't had since he was a kit. For once he missed his power-the absence of it only strengthened his fears.<p>

Not seeing Half Moon, Dovewing or Lionblaze around he decided to take a walk up to the Moonpool feeling a need to see something familiar, comforting. His senses took in everything he came across: the cool wind through his fur, prey-scents in abundance mingled with unfamiliar yet familiar cats and voices that he had only before heard when entering the Moonpool. Jayfeather stopped and stretched before continuing on his way drifting off into thought.

Soon his paws were following the familiar path they used to take on his journey to the Moonpool every half moon from ThunderClan. Two scents tantalizingly familiar brought Jayfeather out of his thoughts and he looked up from the moorland grass, mouth open and taking in the scents. One was more familiar than the other but he had no trouble figuring them both out.

"Ivypool and Tigerheart," he mumbled following the scents to entrance to the Moonpool. The scents there were a little old and dampened as if the two had just crossed a river or small brook. He sniffed around and quickly found a scent trail he could follow leading away from the Moopool towards what would become ThunderClan territory. Bounding along the scent trail it gradually got stronger until almost all he could smell was the scents of the two warriors because his nose was almost pressed against the ground.

Trees soon surrounded the medicine cat as he entered ThunderClan territory or what would be it. The trail led an almost straight path all the way to ThunderClan's hollow. He remembered the last time he was here with Half Moon; she had said it wasn't safe to be around here because of badgers. Jayfeather could smell a lingering scent of badgers coming from the entrance to the hollow with a covering scent of Ivypool and Tigerheart.

_Figures_, he thought to himself as he sighed, sticking his head into the hollow's entrance. Looking around he finally spotted two figures across the hollow sniffing at the entrance to what becomes Firestar's den. Jayfeather stepped on a twig entering the hollow and they both turned, hissing with claws out and fur on end. When they realized who he was, Ivypool was the first to jump down and touch noses with him. Tigerheart followed soon after flicking his tail happily.

"Jayfeather! You're okay!" Ivypool darted around him in circles. "Where's Dovewing? And Lionblaze? They're okay too right?"

"Slow down, Ivypool. I'm sure they're fine. Right?" Tigerheart asked, concern tensing the warrior's muscles. Jayfeather nodded and he relaxed visibly. "Good."

"How'd you get here?" asked the small gray tabby. The two warriors glanced at each other and shuffled there paws. Tigerheart flicked his ears uncomfortably and Ivypool glanced at him before mewing quietly, "Tigerheart seen Breezepelt come here through a some kind of pond thing so we entered it as well to make sure you, Lionblaze and Dovewing were okay."

"And that Breezepelt hadn't killed you."

"I see."

The three stood together silently until Jayfeather sighed. "Okay, since you two are here then I better tell you how things are so you don't further mess up things for the future."

"The future?" they both asked in unison.

"Yeah, well, you'll understand soon enough."


End file.
